Birthday Skittles
by Mrs Billy Pratt
Summary: A celebration of our favorite Captain's birthday! I know, I know, it's late. But whatever. Please review! K for mild language. Yes, I did just say mild.


**A/N: Everybody seems to be under the impression that Cap's birthday is the fourth…including me. Here's a late happy birthday Captain/Country one shot that I thought needed to be shared. Review if you feel nice!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you should all know this by now…I TOTALLY OWN THE AVENGERS! **

…

…

**Okay, that was a lie. I don't actually own them…at all.**

**Steve: Uh…yeah!**

**Tony: So you're telling me that I have my own fandom?**

**Me: Please shut up.**

**Tony: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Steve: I'll kick him if you want me to.**

**Me: Thank you, but that won't be necessary.**

**Steve: Are you sure? I could—**

**Tony: Shut up, Capsicle.**

**Natasha: Um…Don't you have a story to write…?**

**Me: Oh…I forgot about that. Uh…here it goes!**

"Please shut up," grumbled the captain.

"…happy birthday dear Captain…happy birthday to you!" sang Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and…well…all the other agents.

But it was mostly Tony.

"Hey," said an excited newbie, "c-can I get a picture?"

Steve groaned. Tony had jammed a party hat onto his head, along with some sparkly confetti that made his shirt look like a woman's blouse, even though it was a plain old regular white t-shirt. Aside from the fact that he looked like he had been hit a Party City tornado, he was sitting at a table—in his flannel pajama pants—that had a cupcake right in front of him.

The normally-sugar-addicted captain didn't even look at the cupcake, even though it had his favorite candy on it: Skittles.

"I hate you people," he said sleepily.

"We know," countered Tony cheerfully, just before turning to the crowd and saying, "1, 2, 3, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"

"I don't know about you," laughed Juliette, hair a mess, ragged t-shirt on, "but I think it's kinda funny."

Steve groaned again. "Not you, too!" She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You'd better eat that cupcake, buddy. Those are the last Skittles in the house."

He pouted. "I _hate _Skittles," he grumped.

"You are such a bad liar," chuckled Clint.

"Now," started Tony, "you are going to both blow out the candles and eat the damn cupcake, or you're gonna be banned from chocolate until your next birthday."

"What?" whined Steve, "That's way unfair!"

"Oh well," shrugged Tony.

"I guess you'd better eat that cupcake, then," grinned Bruce, looking happy for the first time in days.

"Eat the cake of cups, or I shall no longer permit you to eat my Asguardian worthy food, Captain of America!" shouted Thor.

"No Skittles—_ever_," warned Juliette convincingly.

"Alright," he muttered. He leaned toward the flaming candle, blew it out—and promptly had his face shoved in the extra-large pastry. He gasped and looked up, his face covered in frosting and Skittles. The crowd burst out laughing, taking pictures and video tapes.

Tony held his iPhone up to Steve's face and said, "Smile pretty for the camera, Spangles. This is going on my Facebook page."

Steve stood up, turning to see who had pushed his head into the cupcake. When he saw who it was, he said, "You are _so_ going to get your butt kicked."

Clint and Juliette ran as fast as they could away from the scene of the crime, Steve chasing after them. Juliette was unfortunately much slower than Clint, and as Clint scurried off, Steve caught her around the waist, lifted her up, and she shrieked. He spun her around so that they were face to face, laughed, and said, "All in all, not a bad start to my first birthday in seventy years." She laughed, then wiped her finger across his head and sighed.

"What a waste of a perfectly good cupcake," she joked, and kissed him on the cheek.

Even under all that frosting, everyone in the room could see that he was blushing.

"Happy birthday, buddy," she smiled.

Clint wasn't found for three days.

**A/A/N: So. My first birthday tribute…can't wait until Tony's birthday! Just a bit of friendship/blossoming puppy love for the world to JUDGE ME BY.**

**Review!**

**Oh, yeah…..Happy Birthday, Steve!**


End file.
